Road of the Beast (book)
For the article on the Road itself, see Via Bestiae |price = $15.95 }} Road of the Beasts is the first of the Road books for Dark Ages: Vampire. It details Via Bestiae, the most primitive and savage of the common roads that the Kindred can follow. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Let Loose the Animal Within :From the earliest nights, we Ferals have stalked our prey. Let others speak of damnation, curses from God and the need for repentance. We know the truth. We are predators. The others delude themselves with civilization, but we see clearly. In the end, they are all sheep awaiting the wolf. :And Hunt Your Prey :In the first of the Road Books for '''Dark Ages: Vampire', players find the secret ways and hidden rites of the Road of the Beast, the most savage of all the vampiric faiths in the Dark Ages. Ferals dismiss civilization as weakness and follow their own primal path. Ride the Beast, lest it rides you!'' Contents Prelude: A Gather of Beasts Chapter One: Through the Eyes of the Beast The origins of the Road of the Beast, how those who follow it attempt to control their Frenzy, a breakdown of the rules of the Road, Chapter Two: The Endless Hunt The loose organization of those who follow the Beast, including information on the Lorekeepers, rituals, punishments, celebrations, penance, how they follow the Traditions, and the holy places of the Feral, where they can be found, and where they fight to keep. It also includes information on famous figures from Road history and famous groups within, such as the Schwarze Rudel and the Hounds of Iberia. There is a further breakdown of their views on the other Roads, and of each Clan, and more information on the Wardens, and bloodlines such as the Anda. Chapter Three: Systems and Advice Common themes to explore and keep in mind when creating a character that follows the Road of the Beast, and exploration on the four Paths of the Road of the Beast: the Path of the Hunter, the Path of the Nomad, the Path of the Savage, and the Path of the Gray Hunter. There are also additional combined Discipline abilities, Merits and Flaws, and famous road Artifacts and stories. Chapter Four: Savages Character templates for the Road of the Beast, and important travelers on the Road. Background Information This is the first in the series of Road books published for the Dark Ages line. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters (...) ; Antediluvians : * Ennoia - Founder of the Gangrel. ; Famous Kindred : * Arnulf - low generation Cainite of unknown clan. Sire of Marrow the Sage * Morrow the Sage - Childe of Arnulf, defender against the Tremere * Qarakh - Gangrel Mongolian Kindred ; Sample Characters : * Liolya the Eagle - Gangrel Feral * Alessandro - Brujah Feral * Laura di Salerno - Cappadocian Feral * Constantine the Wise - Malkavian Feral References Anda, Via Beastiae, Via Erronis, Via Feritas, Via Praedator, Via Venator Umbra Category:Dark Ages: Vampire books Category:2002 releases